


Clover Over Dover

by alcoholicALchemist



Category: RWBY
Genre: Fairgame, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 09:15:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23009173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alcoholicALchemist/pseuds/alcoholicALchemist
Summary: Qrow的梦境里有长满苜蓿草的悬崖。
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 第一章原本是S7E12之前的产物，结果晚上就得到噩耗，所以有了第二章w

Qrow现在觉得自己的厄运到了尽头。

要问为什么的话，已经破碎的aura和被狠狠踩进雪里的头部是一个强有力的解释。巨大的戮兽群将Qrow逼到了雪原的深处，通讯卷轴发出了最后一个求救信号就被踩的粉碎，尖利的碎片把Qrow的左手手腕划了个大口子。

疼痛并不比寒冷更难忍受，却和寒冷一样是慢慢侵入的。当下一只熊扑过来的时候，他想抬起镰刀反击，却发现左手再也抬不起来了。武器被熊一爪拍掉，连带着四道血肉外翻的伤口出现在猎人的胸口，根根雪白的肋骨顿时暴露在雪原的空气中。戮兽们一哄而上，黑暗像有了实体一样涌入他的口鼻。

“草，我就这么死了。”Qrow心想，他的喉咙嘶嘶地被寒风冻住，没有一点声响发出。“那我的坏运气也结束了。”

温度从静脉流失，在坚硬趾爪的挤压下一股一股的向外涌。他甚至没有尝试去变成乌鸦，就让力气在挣扎中流失了。这一刻，他觉得自己的人生还挺好笑的。

当然他拥有过快乐的时光，一对姐弟，一个小队，两次婚礼，一个家族。他想起两个侄女从挂在自己胳膊上玩秋千的大小成长为有担当的猎人，她们稚嫩的脸蛋变得略微成熟。还有一个沉重的任务，一个自己发誓用生命去完成的事业。

这背后是一个谎言。一个自己永远都战胜不了的敌人。一个自己会带来灭亡的事实。

Qrow在黑暗中看到Jinn的蓝色幽光，也看到自己的羽毛根根掉落，坚硬的喙与爪被无形的力量强行拔去。看到酒精像海水一样形成漩涡，将自己卷入海底。

肋骨断了几根？有三四根吧。

Qrow试图回想自己熟识的人的面容。他的姐姐，侄女，因为自己而差点丢了命的队友，奥兹平。说来讽刺，他用了十秒钟才在脑海里勾勒出奥兹平那惯有的神秘表情。最后他想起了Clover。Clover，和他两颗纯净的蓝色眼睛。

遇到Clover之后，Qrow开始戒酒。这两件事看起来没有联系，可Qrow每一次在学院和Clover打上照面，都不自觉地觉得一种不好意思，为自己的酒鬼过往感到羞愧难当。他看起来......阳光的很，又不是像Tai一样的温暖，看起来更加沉稳。

Qrow不再回想威士忌杯里那个冰球的温度中和酒精冲味的感觉，Clover从高处跳下去的动作取代了这种罪恶的思念。

寒冷与重击几近扑灭了Qrow的生命之火。Qrow像思念酒精一样思念着Clover。

Qrow回想过来，自己的坏运气早就结束了。差点摔倒那次被Clover拽倒的手现在还奇迹般是完整的。甚至有点温暖。

他们不经常说话。不过Clover会特意的关心Qrow，他特意叮嘱在Qrow的新战服里多加厚两层。在所有人放松的嬉戏打闹时沉默地坐在Qrow旁边。Qrow不知为何很安心，放弃了平日的警戒，接纳了这个一见面就把自己捆起来的男人。他们分享了一杯酒，是Clover提出来的，Qrow不知为何接受了。谁也没动里面浸透的樱桃。

也许就是这样的放松警惕让我送了今天这条小命。Qrow依然觉得自己好笑，他还没和Clover谈过除了任务以外的东西。

雪几乎埋住了Qrow的全身，血水浸透了他的全身，又结了冰。Qrow笑着闭上了眼睛。

他感受到温暖，他知道那是濒临冻死的人的幻觉，或者是哪只戮兽的喉咙。

在昏过去的前几秒，一声铁器破空的声音打断了戮兽的杀戮，顿时黑烟四起，渔线一闪缠住路兽喉咙，猛的收紧将低吼变哀嚎。洁白的雪地上只剩下混乱的脚印。一双手捧起Qrow无力的身体。

Clover？Qrow抽动嘴唇，做了一个带血的微笑。

你来的太晚了。我的厄运早就结束了。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 坠落？着陆。

Qrow的微笑转瞬即逝，下一刻他的意识就坠入了深渊。

Clover捧起遍体鳞伤的猎人，如同捧着一只鸟。它羽翼折断，气囊破碎，尖喙咳出血来。Qrow紧闭着双眼，胳臂有气无力的垂着，其中一只手腕依然在流出暗红色的血液。

运输机在Clover身后降落，扬起一片雪雾，冰晶打入Clover的发丝里，又融化成水珠，顺着他脸庞流下来。他微微弯腰，用身体为Qrow挡住风雪。

““Uncle Qrow！！””

Yang和Ruby从运输机上跑下来下来，看到失去意识的Qrow，Ruby用手捂着嘴，瞳孔紧缩成针孔大小。即使经历过这么多，她也没见过真正的血肉模糊。

Clover轻轻地对女孩们说：“先上去吧，剩下的交给医疗组。”他低着头，没人看到他脸上的表情。

Yang和Ruby觉得Clover和先前不太一样，可这样的沉稳却是Clover一贯的作风。

———————————————————————

Qrow梦到了坠落。

他从悬崖上掉下去，又掉落到冰冷地悬崖上，又被一股无形的力量推下去。直到胸口被撕裂的疼痛将他粗暴的叫醒。

他睁开眼睛，看到雪白的天花板，和复杂的医疗器械。机械的嘀嗒声成为了屋子里所有的声音。

他把刚刚吸进去的气呼出去，一股钻心的疼痛猝不及地让Qrow呻吟出声。

“嘶……咳啊……”

Qrow听到人坐起身的声音。然后一张熟悉的脸进入了他的眼帘。是Clover。Qrow满脸的汗珠在他的呼吸下变得沁凉。

“你醒了？”

“嗯……”Qrow发现自己说话都困难。“过了多久了？”

“如果你说是昏过去多久的话，大概三天吧。”

“三天……其他人呢？”

“在看护通讯塔。你被特里安骗到雪原受了重伤之后我们进入了警备状态。”Clover用湛蓝色的眼睛温柔地看着Qrow。

“你为什么在这？”

“Ironwood将军让我看着你，直到你醒过来。”

胡扯。Qrow在心里骂一声，但并没有表现出来。

Qrow还想问些什么，Clover这时候站起身：

“我该去和他们汇合了。如果你有什么需要，按铃就可以了。Ironwood已经知道你醒了。”

他走到门口，在开门之前回过头，用一种意味深长的眼神看了Qrow一眼，说了一声：

“祝我好运吧。”

Qrow睁大眼睛，木木地点了点头。回过神时Clover已经走了很久了。他在空旷的病房里自言自语似的说了一句话。

他说：“谢谢。”

——————————————————————

Qrow在病房里什么也做不了。每天Ruby和Yang都会来看他，讲一些笑话。Blake总和Yang在一起，带一束花。

Clover也每天来看他，只随意地聊些什么，有的时候Clover会沉默好久，就像在等着Qrow来打破沉默。

Qrow看着Clover沉思的样子，也思考着下一句说什么。

直到机械准备开始注射每日的药物，用机械的声音提醒Clover离开病房，Clover才会离开。

药物让Qrow沉沉睡去，一次又一次地从悬崖上坠落。

Qrow某一天在Clover离开的时候用完好的那只手在床单上蹭蹭，擦掉手心的汗，向Clover告别，又加上一句：

“谢谢你救了我。”

这回轮到Clover愣住了。“没关系……额，我的错。我当时应该和你一起去的。”他的手悬在开门按钮上，无法按下去。

“那不是你的错。是我太过莽撞了。”

两个人都记得曾经发生过一次争吵，为了Qrow要不要去查看城外的异动。

Qrow放下手。“去吧。”

Clover的表情好像明媚了些，离开了病房。

————————————————————

Qrow的伤口痊愈的很快，很好。就算有几次感染，也都挺过去了。手腕没有留下一点疤痕。穿着病号服的Qrow看起来比战斗时瘦了不少，不过他的表情看起来没有以前那么忧郁了。

Clover又一次来到Qrow的病房，轻松地谈着任务与战斗。

Qrow突兀的打断关于背后偷袭的谈话。用红色的眼瞳盯着坐在病床旁边的年轻队长：

“我想更加了解你。”

“哪个方面？”没有意想之中的惊诧与搪塞，Clover用往常处变不惊的眼神看着Qrow。

Qrow咽了咽口水，移开眼神一瞬，又换了一种炙热的眼神。他伸出手，细长的手指抚上Clover的脸庞。

Clover心领神会地站起身，脸颊上多了一点

绯红，却还保持着原来的表情。他吻上Qrow苍白的嘴唇，就像吻鸟类的羽翼一样轻柔。Qrow拥抱着对方，轻柔地接受这个吻。

这个吻很长，很长。

光秃秃的悬崖上长出一根幼嫩的苜宿草。


End file.
